Triple Era
by Casperdragon777
Summary: 3 Era's  3 Authors  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Triple era

Disclaimer : we do not own HTTYD ,The adventures of Merlin or Naruto

A young girl was walking towards the great land of Camelot. It was there that she would be safe or at least that was what her mother said .

She knew what it was like to enter a kingdom. She would have to let everyone know 'what' she was .

As she entered through the imposing gates she removed her sack from her back and showed the sign of Jinchuuriki . She started walking towards the place she was sent to by her mother.

Her mother told her three things: is an enemy, with Morgana but do not let everyone know she's your aunt and 3. beware of that servant boy.

She sighed: dreaming of a kingdom was one thing, she thought Camelot was beautiful in every detail.

Was she wrong? The lower town was in one word 'disgusting'. She had seen things that where ugly, but the principal was that the children were begging people that were dying for food, but one thing ruined her thoughts a man pointed at her and said in a raspy voice: "It's one of those monsters watch out!"

She just wanted to scream it out: "mind your own damn business", but she remained silent and memorized his face. If he did one thing wrong to her in any way, he would feel the pain and suffering last forever: she smirked at the thought.

Well, luckily, there weren't a lot of persons listening, better go in that forge shop and get some new armor.

The Smith was one of the better ones in the land as he had the honer of forging armor for the prince himself.

"Hello sir, could I buy that shoulder piece and this… sir, ...sir?" She asked politely

The man slowly turned towards her, as soon as he got a clear view of her he narrowed his eyes and hissed towards her: "Scram you worthless mung I don't sell armor to pathetic little girls like yourself"

"Pathetic" :she thought feeling her eyebrow twitch .

"you're gonna wish you did not insult me now, I won't even pay for it": she said evilly .

"Grmmpf what do you think? That you even stand a chance?": he laughed.

Her eyes suddenly shifted in a lifeless white, an almost frozen color with a obvious serpentine slit in the middle.

The man trembled in fear as he saw the eyes getting more and more animal-like.

Her killer intent was so great (and the man's fear wasn't the better for it) that the man started begging on his knees to spare him.

"Please I beg of you I'll do anything just let me live" : he said now crying at the evil grim on her face.

It suddenly shifted at that last word her eyes turned back to a lovely ocean blue and her look turned to a happy one.

"thank you very much sir how much does this all cost?" : she asked very amused at the look of face of the man.

"I-Its o-on on the h-house." : he said stuttering quietly still shaking on his knees.

"Well that's very kind of you but I have one more request?" :she said in a more serious tone.

"Could I put this armor on somewhere here?"She asked seeing that the room next to here contained entrance the fabrics shop.

"Eh y-yes my wife will let you change in her shop r-right dear?"he said hoping she would see his fear.

"But of course I'll even let you have a free piece of fabric" : knowing that there must be something odd about the girl, she just let herself be on the good side.

"That's very kind miss but please let me pay at least for the fabrics " : she said politely.

**10 minutes later**

she was now dressed in white piece of fabric that was in a Italian assassin's style with even a hood as such with the shoulder piece she liked en her left shoulder, mercenary gloves and her sword reforged and instead of a sack she wore a belt with knives and a pouch .

"Well I've made sure they know there's a Jinchuuriki here so away with the sign and onwards to the castle of Camelot!" : she thought in herself thinking about how her mothers plan was going as well planned.

**Authors Notes**

Well this is chapter one. Yes I know it may seem strange right now, but for the HTTYD fans next chapter will be more for you. Right now we wanted you to meet protagonist 1 so here she is .

this work was not possible without two good friends and writers of mine.

Shufflesituation for his good brainstorming on the story

Casperdragon777 for brainstorming as well + supervising every detail correcting every fault that I missed so thanks you two and hopefully this story's a success for there will be a chapter 2.

Till next chapter Naruko-chan16 , Shufflesituation and Casperdragon777.

**P.S. authors notes from Casperdragon777**

The story might seem confusing at first, but everything will get clearer as soon as new chapters arrive. Enjoy

**Bad Guy notes**

P.S. authors notes from Shufflesituation

Yeah so thanks for letting me join in the story you guys are two amazing friends with talent and writing skills. Laughs ehum well next chapter the protagonist and the story antagonist 1. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : the tournament **

Well I think that's the place Prince Arthur will be in this tournament, this is my chance to get in the castle with aunt Morgana... Naruko muttered.

When she entered the arena she said to the guard : "I will be participating in the tournament let me pass". She said with royal voice.

The guards just let her pass straight into the arena hall.

They needed an extra competitor anyway, because number 5 had spilled a hot bowl of oatmeal on himself, so he was whining in the nursery with 2nd degree burns.

**15 Minutes later**

The king entered his royal seat for the tournament and said with his stern voice : "I now declare this tournament open, there are almost no rules! You decide to spare or take the life of your opponent. Open the fifteen gates!" (we'll just tell three of the gates the rest is just scum or unimportant knights anyway)

The first gate opened and there he was. Prince Arthur! He whore traditional Camelot armor, but spare the knights cape, only his right shoulder piece was armored he had his sword and shield with the Camelot emblem, he had no helmet on.

The fifth gate opened and a young woman presumably 15 with long blond hair and whisker birthmarks on her cheeks walked out. She was dressed in Italian assassins robes with a beautiful longsword and on her gloves she had the Go-Bi (five-tails)sign on it. She put on her hood and her eyes changed a lifeless white with a wolf slit and she didn't even bother pulling out her sword. She just walked further. Her name Naruko .

The fifteenth gate opened and out of the dark came the

Tournament's Representative of the Barbaric Archipelago: **Richard the Brave**

He was a tall and muscular 15 year old boy with blond semi-long hair, dark emerald green eyes and a large horned Viking helmet. He wore a leather pair of boots, a leather trouser, a leather shirt and a fur coat.

Unlike the other candidates who wore heavy armor and only a long-sword and a large shield, which were largely defensive measures, Richard was lightly armored, but heavily armed.

He brandished a large single-bladed axe who looked more like a pole-arm then a small axe, his shield was made out of simple oak-wood, but it was round in shape, which allowed him to use a more aggressive strategy.

Hanging on his hip was his most fatal weapon: The Dragon Breath crossbow: the crossbow didn't fire regular bolts, but a mixture of kerosine, phosforates, snake powder and much more.

When fired, the bolt would pass a piece of flint, which ignited the bolt 1,5 seconds after it passes the crossbows tip. The bolt then became a huge pointed fiery death, with a flame 5 meters long, and it burned 7 seconds, the impact was tremendous and thus the weapon was most lethal.

But the bolts were difficult to make, so he only carried 5 around.

Meanwhile, Naruko saw some worthless knight charging at her with his sword in the air screaming : "DIE!"

Before he could slash at her shoulder she put her hand under his elbow and snapped it upwards .

Taking his sword and swiftly slashing his thigh like it was butter. "Nice sword" She thought : "I'll use it for the other puny knights": She mused in his ear while some people where rushing to take him to the medic tent. She walked on and saw a rather big man with a whip laughing while he said : " Time to die girl!". "Why doesn't everyone think for once and stop 'trying' to kill me?" she thought. "Anyway, screw it". The man screamed as she quickly pulled out one of her two leg-knives and threw it right at his heart and hit him right around the general area of his heart. The man fell screaming but didn't stop until she pulled out her knife sparing him from more harm.

Back to Richard then.

Richard quickly noticed a first knight coming in for the kill, not quite convincing.

The knight screamed like it had a cake burning in the oven at home, while he was swinging his longsword over his head in a sloppy manner.

Richard simply stepped aside when the knight brought his sword down, Richard then used the metal bulk of his Viking shield to simply knock the knight K.O.

Richard put his foot on the knight, but didn't attack, a sign that he would spare the hopeless knight. In the corner of his eye he could see a second knight charging at him, Richard took his crossbow (that was loaded) and fired right at him.

For a second, nothing happened, but then, suddenly a huge flame bursted out like it came out of nowhere and struck the second knight right in the chest. The knight looked surprised for a millisecond, before he careened through the sky and smacked against the arena wall, face first.

The knight wasn't dead, but his armor was completely pulverized and his chain mail (which saved his life) was badly damaged.

Richard was then suddenly lifted off the ground by a third bulky knight who held him 2 feet off the ground by his shirt. The knight smiled evilly at him, Richard smiled back and planted his axe right in the knights foot, who screamed out of horror while Richard knocked him out with his shield.

Richard retrieved the axe from the unconscious knight and sighed: "so far this isn't to bad" he smiled to himself. Suddenly, he heard something approaching behind him, he turned round and saw Arthur coming near him with a smile on his face.

Arthur wasn't an idiot and he approached more careful then the other knights. Arthur himself had already taken out a few.

Arthur did a quick stab towards Richard, but he dodged a countered by slamming his axe downwards. Arthur blocked the axe by lifting his pointed circular shield upwards. After a while, it became clear the 2 weren't attacking seriously as Richard and Arthur had spoken to each other and knew they could be good friends it did help he was being representative for the Viking lands and were now some kind of friends to each other.

Little did Richard realize that someone else was sneaking behind him...

Before he could make a lunge at Arthur he was tackled from the left before he could react his hand was smashed in the ground by what seemed a trident knife but it had only two knives so his hand was spared he tried to get up but a second knife over his neck stopped him he looked at the person responsible his eyes met a beautiful whisker marked face of a blond girl with now cerulean blue eyes. Which however changed wolf-like as she watched Arthur getting ready to attack her.

She rolled away leaving Richard stuck on the ground. He knew something was off and tried to get loose when he saw Arthur and her clash. He knew he had to hurry. The only thing Richard thought was: "don't think": He suddenly thought and yelled : BESERK! Suddenly, Richard eyes became black with red line running and pulsing through his eye.

Meanwhile Naruko had her doubts about Arthur: "the prince is truly a skilled warrior" She thought. But it's time to finish him: for good! She ducked and kicked him right in the chest making him fall and gasp for air. He tried to stand up as did Richard who got loose. But they both froze at what they saw.

Arthur saw the tip of Naruko's blade right at his neck ready to finish him. Richard saw the only thing he had not hoped to happen, happen. She could kill him any second if she wanted to. He couldn't move or try to stop her.

Suddenly Naruko's eyes changed back to her cerulean color and said: "I spare you this time!" and fell to the ground in pain as she was struck by a severe headache as she screamed it out. Then she just simply passed out.

With Arthur defeated the only one standing was... Richard?

The king slowly lifted himself from his chair and said in thunderous but slightly sad voice: "Richard the Brave of Berk, representative from the Barbaric Archipelago, I hereby declare you the winner of the annual Camelot Tournament!"

Richard was standing immobile. He was overjoyed to have won, but he was concerned about Arthur who was being carried away. He also felt a little concern in himself considering the girl, who had succumbed to what seemed to be a very severe headache. The both of them were being carried away to the medic tent.

Richard walked forward to the king and under loud applause, the king granted him the Camelot Swordsmanship Medal. One of the highest awards in Roman-Medieval history. He was then invited to the banquet where he was given place next to somewhat an older but vivid looking man.

Meanwhile, Naruko's headache suddenly faded. She walked out of the nursery, turned one corner and bumped into Morgana...

"Sssht it's me, Morgana, follow me!": she nodded at what her aunt said:

"okay here no one will hear us." What happened? I know you had to fake that you got wounded, but you can't fool me! it's already the second time this has happened!"

"Well I don't know, suddenly something flashed my mind. It was terrible and it did hurt very badly" she said while trying to figure out what she saw.

"Well it's probably nothing ,we have to continue with the plan no one suspects a thing or did you hear Gaius and Merlin say something?"

"No they wondered who I was but they both couldn't possibly know what's happening."

"I'll will make sure you get a nice room, after all you will have to act as my protege!"

In the meantime: the elder man and Richard started talking to one another

"Impressive performance in the ring young man" the elder man said.

"Thank you" Richard answered while chewing on some chicken leg.

"The weapon you carry is very extraordinary" the man said :"But allow me to introduce myself, I am Gaius, the court physician."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Richard the Brave."

"Allow me to ask you something" Gaius said: "I do know someone in your village, it was a traveler a long time ago. I believe his name was … Stoïc, Stoic the Vast, he's a friend of mine. I recently got a message from him that someone was coming here for sometime, so that's you I guess. I would be most honored if you could stay with us for awhile. For starters, tell me how Stoic is doing ."

Richard knew that this was an honest man and had already met his apprentice Merlin. Becouse he had to stay in Camelot for a while he immediately agreed.

He would be accommodated in the Castle of Camelot itself

While everyone at Camelot castle was sleeping (spare the guards) somewhere far off close to Cenred's kingdom was as the feared Snake Lord's land.

While everyone there where trembling in fear for their 'lord ' the man who was know for this title was relaxing and looking at his map and planning on his soon to be land, after he had destroyed Camelot of course.

He looked at someone's letter that had came from Camelot, he read it and smiled. He has snake eyes and purple body armor. His cape has the seven tails sign and a snake on it , a green snake like skin and scars on his face, and he just loved mocking his enemies (who were mostly terrified of his appearance).

His name is Rex the Dark-Faced also know as (this was becouse of his dark green face)

THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE SEVEN TAILED SNAKE!

**Authors notes**

**Naruko-chan16**

Well what do ya think I really like where this is going and for the people who like it Chapter 3 is on his way thanks Casperdragon777 and Shufflesituation for helping me on the story and chapters.

**Shufflesituation**

Hello everyone this story is going fine as well as my soon new story the Joker's back. but everyone keep sending reviews and you know see ya next time.

**Casperdragon777**

Here we are folks, part 2. Part 3 will follow ETA a few weeks. I will also work further at Richard the Brave and Kerosine's story (it has been a while since I released).

Hope you enjoy the story and please: REVIEW


End file.
